Blood of the Past
by A MARVELous DC Time Lord
Summary: (short story) Clint Barton finally has to confront the ghosts of his past when someone from his past comes to confront him.


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, only the plot.**

 **I decided to put out a story about Hawkeye that I wrote in seventh grade for an assignment. Please note that this was before I had read any of the comics so it may not be entirely accurate... enjoy!**

My name is Clint Barton. I am Hawkeye to the few people who have heard of me. Most people haven't though and that's fine with me. I find that if I limit my contact with people it limits the pain. I try not to dwell on the past but it seems like all the ghosts of my previous life always seem to come back to haunt me.

I was crouched on top of a building. I didn't know what it was used for and I didn't care. i came up here often to to look over the skyline and to just think. I hear it referred to as my "nest". The wind blows through my short-cropped blonde hair, running over my head. I close my eyes and tilt my head towards the heavens, imagining powerful hawk wings, soaring away from the ruins of my life. The cool air rolls of my tensed soldiers. I was on alert, as always, waiting for the worst. I hear the crunch of boots behind me.

"Clint," a calm voice says.

"Barney," I reply, without moving, "Why are you here? I thought you left, cut ties with me years ago, back at the circus."

"Ah Clint, I found a new job with some generous...employers who aren't to happy with your recent behavior." I didn't reply, just secretly slid the knife out of my glove and into the palm of my hand. " So they have-" Barney didn't get to finish his sentence. I flung the knife and it imbedded itself in the side of the building, just centimeters from his face.

"Barney, leave, I don't want to hurt you," I said gruffly.

"It's my job." He replied, unmoving.

" Barney-"

" Clint! Don't you think I wish it weren't like this? But when you left, that was it, I realized that I could rely on no one, not even my own brother!" Barney cried. He schooled his face and leveled his gun. I brought out my bow and pulled an arrow out of my quiver. He fired and I let loose my arrow, colliding with the bullet in midair. I reloaded another arrow and let it fly, this time pinning barney's shirt to the wall. He cursed and struggled against it. I let two more arrows go, pinning both his arms back. I was using my blunt arrows, trying to avoid hurting him. He strained against the arrows and the sleeves on his shirt ripped off. He lifted his gun and fired two more shots, both of which I blocked with my bow. A trickle os swear rolled down my forehead, stinging my eyes. He lifted his gun again but then rushed towards me. I rolled to the side but he caught me in the leg. I heard something snap and he released. I stood up and winced as I shifted the weight off my injured leg. Barney flew forward and hit me in the stomach. The air was forced out of my lungs as we both hit the ground. I gasped for breath that wasn't there. I quickly recovered and twisted on top of him. We continued to grapple, neither gaining the advantage. I grabbed his shoulders and tried to leap onto my brothers back. He went limp and I crashed to the ground, but not before I swung my leg around and kicked him in the side. I hit the ground with a thud and dust flowed into my lungs, making me cough and shudder. Barney grabs my uninjured ankle and pulled me back down. He swung and fist towards my jaw. I grabbed his hand and with an expert twist, stopped the blow. Barney swung his leg and hit my knee, only to ricochet of my armor. He growled, shook his knee, and lunged towards me. Sweat pouring down my face, I flip off the raised platform and onto the roof, gravel flying up. Barney leapt down, hitting into me and making us both roll towards the edge if the roof. Both of us were hanging off the edge. I knew that neither of us would win going on like this. We were too evenly matched. I felt a pang of regret, but quickly shoved it away. We had each chosen our own paths and this was mine. "Barney I am so sorry for this." I said. Then I hit him in the back of the head knocking him out. I dragged his limp body back up and started tying his hands up with black cord. My brother's eyes shot open and his leg flew out and kicked my injured leg. Spasms flew up my leg, burning like fire. I groaned and fell onto one knee. I looked up and saw him leap off the side of the building.

" Barney!" the cry caught in my throat. I scrambled towards the edge, gravel imbedding itself in my skin. I saw nothing except for heavy fog. Then, out rose a black helicopter, with Barney hanging out the door. I whipped out my bow an aimed and arrow at the gas tank. It exploded on impact. I saw a parachute drop out of the explosion, bearing a figure that had one of my arrows tightly gripped in it's hand. Seems as if he hadn't completely given up on me. I smiled grimly, knowing that my brother was safe. And he would be back.


End file.
